As Viewed From Afar
by My Jacob
Summary: Bella and Edward work at the same office, and Bella watches Edward from afar, love at first sight. But will some tinkering from Alice bring the couple together? AH B/E A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

As Viewed From Afar

Chapter One

7:15; I leave my apartment, and walk the few blocks to his apartment. 7:30; he walks out the door, bronze hair shining in the sunlight. I follow. This is my daily ritual. Call me a stalker, I call it love at first sight. Everything about him dazzles me. The way his expensive Armani suit clings to his sculpted chest. The way he runs those pale hands through his gorgeous hair. The way he sips his coffee, slowly, while staring into space. We work in the same building, at the same job. Somewhat.

Of course he's the boss of Cullen and Co. Medical, and who am I? Secretary to his sister Alice, (an associate). A lowly position. Why would he notice me? I'm not exactly the kind of girl who gets double takes. Muddy brown hair, muddy brown eyes, pale as snow. He'll never know me, that's for sure. He'll never watch me, the way I watch him.

We enter the building, and I use my special talent for invisibility to dissapear into a corner of the elevator as he presses the button for floor 26. We both work there. His sister's office is near his, and my tiny cubicle near hers. He pulls some fancy touch-screen gadget from his pocket, typing a message absentmindedly. I stare at him, tall, muscular, gorgeous, and in a typical fit of Bella klutz, I drop my bag, spilling papers across the floor.

"Crap," I curse under my breath, blushing furiously. I drop to my knees, sweeping papers and files toward myself. I notice a manila folder out of the corner of my eye, and reach for it, but my hand collides with another hand. A cool, pale, strong hand. Edward's hand. Shockwaves shoot up my arm, and my blush deepens as I mumble apologies, looking into his gorgeous Grecian face. A crooked grin spreads across his face, and he flushes a little, staring back.

"Not a problem," He murmurs under his breath, his velvet voice entrancing. He is much too close. I nearly faint as I taste his sweet breath. Work stuffed back into my bag, I stumble back onto my feet, leaning against the railing for support. He noticed me. He _touched_ me. Every so often, I pull my eyes away from the elevator door to look at him. His stunning amber eyes are invariably turned towards me. Our roles reversed. Now _he_ is the one staring at me.

Finally, the glowing numbers reach 26, and the doors open. I lurch out, tripping over nothing, and brace myself for a fall. Instead, those icy, pale arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up to Edward's chest. Maybe it's just mad hope, but it seems he holds me there a little longer than strictly necessary.

"Excuse me, Miss…?" He murmurs, with perfect articulation.

"Bella," I reply, flushing deep crimson.

"May I escort you to your office? You seem a little unsteady," He offers, shocking me.

"Thank you," I giggle. Unsteady is an understatement. "I'm Miss Alice's secretary," I respond, and he takes my arm, his touch electric, and leads me to my tiny cubicle.

I don't get much done. I mostly sit there, daydreaming about what might be under that expensive suit. At lunch though, Alice comes bouncing up to me.

"Bella! Join me for lunch at _L'Ucello Durato_? My treat!" I sigh. Alice, more friend than boss, overly opulent as usual. Still, I could do with the distraction. I agree, and grab my purse from under my desk, slip my heels back on, and accompany her to a luxurious black Mercedes with tinted windows. She fills the silence with her aimless chatter about clothes until we reach the restaurant.

"Miss Alice, may I escort you to your table?" Offers a handsome waiter, who leads us to a richly decorated private room at the back of the restaurant. No menu is offered, and he brings a '90 Bordeaux, pouring us each an ample glass. Alice leans forward, propping her head upon her two hands, and declares,

"Bella, the reason I brought you here is to tell you something very, very secret." She beckons me closer, whispering conspiratorially. I'm aflame with curiosity. What secret is so great that it calls for a private room?

"I… Am… In love!" She shrieks, hugging me over the table. I laugh, hugging her back.

"Okay, so I did just want a bit of an excuse to eat here. But really! I am!" She giggles, sipping her wine.

"Give me _all _the details," I insist. My little Alice, in love. My maternal instincts kick in though. If he hurts her…

"Well, his name is Jasper. Jasper Hale. He's about 5' 11', with pale skin, and long, honey-blond hair. Dark topaz eyes, definitely buff, and oh! His ass!" She giggles, making caressing motions with her hands. I laugh too, "So, how'd you meet him?"

"Well, I was at that new club, _Muse_, and he just came up and asked me to dance in the most adorable southern accent. How could I resist? I ended up drinking a little too much, and I guess I passed out. He took me to his apartment, tucked me into his bed, and went to crash on the couch. Didn't take advantage of me at all! When I woke up, he apologized with chocolate muffins, and we chatted for hours. Turn's out, he's a Civil War enthusiast, moved from Tennessee to here in Seattle to help his sister with her car collection. They're loaded!" We giggle, and the waiter bringing us our truffle risotto gave us a strange look, muttering "Girls," under his breath as he leaves the room.

As soon as he's out of hearing, we crack up, breathless with laughter.

"Did… you see? The look on his face… Priceless!"she gasps, clutching me for support. We calm down a little, finishing the risotto, some fresh trout, and a peach sorbet before leaving for work again. Giggling about the poor waiter on our walk from the elevator to the office, we elicit many a glare from busy workers. I see a flash of copper hair, and stop dead, mid-step, mid-sentence. Alice keeps walking for a moment, then stops, spinning on her Prada heels.

"Bella, Earth to Bella!" She chuckles, waving a manicured hand in front of my face. I snap out of it, shaking my head. "Huh? What?" I mumble, not entirely sure of anything besides that Edward just walked. To my eternal embarrassment, Alice declares, loud enough for half the office to hear,

"Well, it looks to me like you have a little crush on my brother!"

**Hello, to everyone new to my writing, and hello to my awesome author favoriters/subscribers! I decided to start a new story, All Human, alternating Bella and Edwards POVs, so tell me what you think! I might do a oneshot about Alice's night out with Jasper, if I get enough reviews asking me to. Depends. If you're a Jacob fan, (Or even if you're not! I've converted some people!) please read my other story, My Personal Sun. Anyways, please review!**

**Thanks! Lurve and kisses!**

**M  
**


	2. Chapter 2

As Viewed From Afar

Chapter Two

At almost exactly 7:30, I leave my apartment building, sipping my coffee, and thinking about random things. The energy crisis. My brother Emmett's new girlfriend. How Esmé wants _me_ to find a girlfriend. But after the Tanya incident, no way. I'm not going to get my heart broken again. I notice the way women stare at me, but I don't stare back. No girl is worth it.

I thought I loved her, I truly did. But after finding her fucking my best friend James after coming home early from a business trip, I found that I did not, in fact love her. Nor was I particularly fond of James after that either. It hurt for a long time, but know, I'm healed and jaded. I know better than to 'love' again. She was my first, and I'm sure she'll be my last. I can't picture myself settling with a family, and the thought of women is loath to me. It's a conundrum though; Esmé so desperately wants to see me happy. And I hate to disappoint her. After a few minutes walk and some more philosophical thinking, I reach work.

I open the large plate-glass doors to Cullen and Co. Medical, holding them for the petite brunette who always arrives just after me. She doesn't glance my way. We enter the elevator, and I run my hands through my hair in frustration. The lawsuit from Zanitech is going to be a problem today. How is it our damn fault that a nurse stole half the shipment?

I pull out my iPhone, trying to distract myself when I hear a soft thump and the swoosh of scattering papers. The brunette drops to her knees, cursing under her breath, and starts sweeping files and folders toward her, shoving them in the offending bag. I drop, too, and reach for an outlying manila folder. I don't notice her hand reaching as well. She touches me, and an electric shock shoots up my arm. I pull back, surprised. How could she have such an effect on me? It must be static electricity. I don't even know the woman.

She mumbles an apology in a soft voice, and she's very, very close to me. Too close. I can see the tops of her breasts and her black lace bra from the gap in her blouse. I blush, murmuring, "Not a problem," And we stand back up. She folds herself into a tiny corner of the elevator, staring at the doors. Who is this woman? She's wearing black heels and a black skirt and blouse. I start noticing her in a different way. She has long, wavy, shiny dark brown hair, and a perfect hourglass figure. Her skirt is indecently short at just above the knee, and those miles of creamy skin call to me. Her blouse is much too tight, the buttons straining over her chest, and it's thin enough to show me the shadow of her black bra.

What is this woman doing to me? I've never spoken to her before in my life! I stare at her, taking in all her perfection. How could I not see her before? It's like she was invisible! I stare at her, and her deep chocolate eyes flicker over to me. She sees me staring, and flushes a little, hugging her bag a little tighter. I can't take my eyes off of her. However, I'm pulled out of my reverie by a quite bell sounding, indicating we've reached our floor.

The woman stumbles out, tripping forward, and sticks her arms out to catch her fall, but I unconsciously lunge forward, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her up to me. She blushes a deep scarlet, her breasts pressed against my chest, our hips flush, and the floral scent about her pulls me in. Remembering that I don't know her, and that we were in a public place, where we both worked every day, I let go of her quickly.

"Excuse me, Miss…?" I still don't know her name."Bella," She responds, flushing deeply. Even her name is beautiful. "May I escort you to your office? You seem a little unsteady," I offer.

"Thank you," She laughs, a beautiful, sweet chiming laugh, finding something in that funny. "I'm Miss Alice's secretary," Poor thing. Like me, stuck with Alice all day long. I take her arm, the shockwaves shooting up my arm again at the contact. She flinches a little; does she feel it too? I lead her to the tiny cubicle outside Alice's office, and the many women around us peep over the edges of cubicles, staring. Though many had tried, I refused to date anyone I worked with. Not only did I simply not date, I knew it would be very difficult to see an ex on a daily basis, and to have to treat them with civility.

To see me with someone, especially this quiet, clumsy girl must seem a shock. I turned down even Lauren, with her long, white-blond hair, and slim figure. I found her shallow and uninteresting. I leave Bella at her office, and head back to mine. I'm supposed to be working on the Zanitech case, but I can't stop thinking about that girl. I could simply call her in; tell her I need to have her work on something. Once inside, I would push her up against the wall, rip open that too-tight blouse, pull up that too short skirt. Kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Kinky sex on my desk…

What the hell am I thinking?!?! I don't know anything about this girl except that she's gorgeous, clumsy, and is called Bella. And maybe one other thing.

I'm in love with her.

**Bit of a cliffy! Edward's POV, obviously. I tried to get the "perfect articulation" thing right; I don't really know how well I did. Sorry this is a bit shorter. I just had to end it there. Please, please review! The more I get, the faster I write!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	3. Chapter 3

As Viewed From Afar  
Chapter Three

"Shush, Alice, not so loud!" I whisper, grabbing her arm and shoving her into her office.

"So it's true?" She giggles, a look of delight and amusement on her face.

"No! Yes… No. Yes. Maybe! I don't know!" I cry, burying my flushed face in her hands. Her grin spreads even wider.

"I think it's obvious that you not only _like_ him. I think you_ love_ him!" She giggles, crossing her arms. I lift my face to hers. "Is it that obvious?" She gasps. "You are _perfect_ for him! I _have_ to set you up!" A look of horror spreads across my face.

"No! He can't know! He doesn't even know I exist! I'd be too embarrassed. I'm not pretty enough, smart enough, nice-" Alice slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Yes you are, and you two are going to end up together if it's the last thing I do! Now. We need to prepare for tomorrow. Since you are my secretary, I say that we are _done_ with work today. We need to go _**shopping**_!" She sqeals, throwing both hands into the air, and bouncing around.

"Do I have to?" I moan, re-burying my face in my hands. "Oh silly Bella, it's not torture! Besides, don't you want _Edward_?" His name is magic. I perk up, and Alice laughs, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of her office. Within ten minutes, we are in some high-end clothes shop downtown. Alice pulls dress after dress, blouse after blouse, skirt after skirt off the racks, then drags me into a dressing room.

I try to resist her as she strips me, but she's surprisingly strong for someone only 4'10''. Down to my bra and panties, she shoves a dress over my head, steps back, looks at it for about three seconds, then pulls it back over my head saying, "Nope,"

This goes on for about another hour, until there is a large stack of dresses, blouses and skirts to buy, and an even larger stack to put back. Fingering a midnight-blue satin blouse, I glance at the price tag and gasp. "Alice, I can't afford this! This is 200 dollars!" She gives me a weird look. "You honestly thought _you_ would pay for this? It's all on me!" I groan. "Alice, I can't! This will run up thousands of dollars!" She grins. "Your point is…?" I give up. It's obvious that this girl has no sense of money. She grabs the whole stack of clothes, dropping it on the counter.

"Hey, Alice! Got a new victim?" giggles the cashier, who is obviously well acquainted with the pixie.

"Yep. Cute, isn't she, Elise! How much?" she giggles, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"5,095," says Elise, looking at a number on the computer screen. I gasp, my eyes wide.

"Put it on my tab," laughs Alice, waving a manicured hand.

"Sure," replies Elise. "Do you want Jacques to help you carry this to your car?" Alice ponders, then shakes her head. "We got it, I think. See you next week Elise!"

We lug the bags to the car, and I open the passenger door, starting to step in, but Alice grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demands, akimbo.

"Er, home?" I reply, confused. "We haven't even started!" She laughs, and off we go. Another thousand in accessories and jewelry. More in shoes. I lose track as she pulls me through at least ten designer shops. Purses. Coats. More shoes. Finally, we stop in front of our last store, at least five men carrying bags behind us, like Jacques, payed to ferry the rich shoppers purchases. I look up at the sign, and gulp. Victoria's Secret.

"Wait here," Alice regally commands her personal shoppers, and they gladly set down their medley of bags outside the door. Alice grins, and pulls me in. "My favorite store," she explains, pulling me through racks of bras and panties that are embarrassing just to _look_ at, let alone wear! "In," she says, shoving me into a curtained dressing room.

"Strip," I hear from outside the door, and lacy corsets, bras, panties, garters and whatever else start flying over the door. I skip right over a bright red lace suit-type thing, with breast and crotch cutouts, and an impractical black lace corset, but a midnight blue bra-and-panty set catches my eyes. The edges have little seed pearls sewn in, and they are a simple, floral lace, and in the middle of the bra and at the hips of the panties, there are little cream-colored bows with larger pearls in the middle. I slip them on, and admire myself in the mirror.

Not bad.

"Coming in!" screeches Alice, and the curtain is ripped aside. I blush, pressing myself into a corner to avoid the leering eyes of the male shoppers, and Alice pulls the curtain closed behind her.

"A little more warning next time! I could have been naked!" I cry, embarrassed.

"But you weren't," She reasons, looking me over.

"Pick the most conservative one, of course. Still… I like it. We'll get that, and… What size? 34 C? And medium panties? Excellent. Change back, and we'll pay," she announces, leaving again. I change back into my clothes, and meet Alice at the register, where a pile of dark blue, white, and black lace is being scanned. I drop the set on the pile, figuring the rest is for her. She pays, another shocking sum, and carries the bags out the door, handing them off to one of the men carrying our bags. We do have a little trouble fitting everything in the Mercedes, but with the trunk, backs seats, and my lap filled, it fits in the car. She hands each of the men a bill of a denomination I don't want to even _guess_ at, and within another ten minutes, we're at my apartment.

I simply sit on my bed, staring as Alice bustles in and out of my large (and mostly empty-until now) walk-in closet, until only a few things are left. A low cut, short, blue silk dress, the blue pearl set, some matching blue silk shoes and a beautiful pearl necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.

"Expect me at seven, showered, so I can do your makeup!" squeals Alice, excitedly. I sigh. Tomorrow is going to be a _very_ long day. I can already tell.

**I really love Alice... Haha... Sorry there's no Edward action, but something lemony this way comes! (lol, something wicked this way comes) I made all the clothes up in my head, so I don't have any pictures, but I hope you can imagine it. A special shoutout to Lemonysnicker: Wow! I feel so special! It's awesome to know you came to fanfiction just to read my stuff! *hugs* And you faved/alerted EVERYTHING! *squeals in Alice-like joy***

**Those of you who read My Personal Sun - Because of my little mini-contest, (Suggest a plot and win a oneshot of your choice subject!) I'm going to not post for a few days, just to let everyone have a chance to get their suggestion in. Thanks to everyone who's participating!**

**Please review!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	4. Chapter 4

As Viewed From Afar

Chapter Four

Today is different. As usual, I'm in the lobby by 7:30, but this time, I wait until Bella is nearly at the door, watching from the one-way windows. I'm only a step ahead of her, and though the street is loud, I swear I hear her breathe faster. Again, I hold the door for her, but I can't take my eyes of hers, which hold my gaze as long as possible. We enter the elevator together, and as usual, I press the button for floor 26, then step back to wait.

I take inventory of myself, sweeping a hand through my hair, straightening my suit. I smell my breath, then turn to face her.

"Hello, Miss Be-" I stop short, just gaping. She's wearing a tight, dark blue dress that I'm sure is shorter than dress code, and it's very low cut, exposing the pale curve of her breasts. A string of creamy pearls, almost the same color as her skin, loop around her long neck, and she's wearing a pair of matching blue shoes. Her hair cascades in gentle waves down her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes are framed by dark lashes. The most beautiful scarlet flush spreads across her cheeks, and she looks down, embarrassed.

"You look… erm… I mean… you are… uh…" I stutter, lost for words for the first time in my life. She looks up at me with wide eyes, and shining tears begin to form. Crap! She thinks I think she looks bad!

"You look stunning!" I finish, blushing a bit myself. A shy grin spreads across her face.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen," She murmurs, batting her dark lashes in a way that is nothing but seductive.

"Call me Edward," I insist, and she grins back.

"Only if you call me Bella." She counters. I'm silent for a minute, simply drinking in the sight, but a slight jerk nearly knocks me off my feet. I grab Bella's arm, keeping her from falling, and we both look up as a male voice comes over a speaker in the ceiling.

"We are having elevator trouble. If you would avoid moving around, the problem will be solved in a few moments. Thank you for your patience."

We look at each other, worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing," She says, feigning confidence. I nod, sliding down to sit on the floor of the elevator. She sits too, just across from me, legs spread slightly. Spread just enough that I can see up her short dress. She's wearing a pair of dark blue lace panties, the curve of her mound very obvious. I close my eyes, trying to think pure thoughts, but nothing can stop the hard-on now forming. I press my legs together, hoping it's not too obvious.

Trying to break the awkward silence, I pull a bottle of water out of my briefcase, proffering it to her. She smiles, taking it and thanking me. She opens the cap, sipping from the bottle with the most luscious ruby lips, but as she brings the bottle down, the elevator jerks again, and she drops the water bottle, spilling it down the front of her dress. The silk stains, clinging to her breasts, and the lace of her bra easily shows through.

"Shit!" she curses, with perfect articulation, and I laugh a little inside. Of course, the fact that her now-cold nipples show easily through the wet fabric doesn't help much with the lust.

"Thank you for your patience. The problem has been taken care of," announces the voice, and Bella blushes, suddenly aware of her situation.

"Here, take my jacket," I offer, unbuttoning the expensive suit. She smiles shyly, wrapping the too-big coat around her shoulders. It's long enough (or her dress is short enough) that only a sliver of midnight dress shows. She's beautiful.

But she needs to change. She's probably cold and she can hardly walk around in a stained silk dress. The doors open, and I wrap one arm protectively around her shoulder, leading her to my office. I can hear the whispers, and I feel the eyes on us. It must look scandalous, but I don't care. Once in my office, I know who can help.

"Stay here, I'll fetch Alice. I'm sure she has something extra you can wear." She nods, on the verge of tears. Oh no! She can't cry! I practically sprint to Alice's office.

"Alice! Come here!" I call, and she opens the door, grinning.

"So? Did anything _juicy_ happen?"

"Bella's spilled - wait, what do you know about this?" A look of panic spreads across her face. "Er nothing, I just, uh, heard someone talking, and I uh…" I glare at her. "Alice, the last thing I need right now is your interfering ways. Bella's soaked; her water spilled and she has nothing to wear. Please tell me you have something for her to put on?" She rolls her eyes, "Duh," and grabs some bags from her closet. I sigh. Saved. I sit in the leather armchair in the corner of her office, rubbing my temples.

Alice and her damn plans. How she managed to break the fucking elevator, I have no idea. I dread whatever's next. Alice is interfering, I think I might be in love, I have a fucking hard-on, which I can't take care of, and on top of it all, the Zanitech case is going nowhere fast. Alice returned and I gave her another glare before returning to my now-empty office. I sat in my huge chair, resting my head on my elbows when I noticed something blue in the trash bin across my room.

I walk over and pull the dress out of the bin. It's badly stained - permanently, but I notice another scrap of blue beneath it, and to my eternal embarrassment, pull out the lace panties! I flush scarlet, and I hear a giggle from behind me. Alice.

"Get out!" I yell, chucking my stapler out the door at her. She dodges, and I drop the panties back in the trash, covering them with the dress. I shut the door again, and sit down, trying to get my hard-on to go away. No such luck. It's at the point where it actually _hurts_. I have to do something about it. Locking my door, I go into the private bathroom to finish my business.

I pull my throbbing cock out of my pants, pumping it slow at first, then faster. I close my eyes, pretending that Bella's the one jacking me off. It works. I arch my back and moan, cumming into my hands. I wash up, re-dressing, and begin working, feeling much, much better.

**Lolz, he jacks off!!! hehe... *Evil plans in my head* Somehow, Alice found a way to break the elevator and give them a little alone time. She is such a little demon. **

**For those of you who read my story My Personal Sun; I have chosen the winner(s)!!!!!**

**They are... (drumroll)**

**EllyCullen and Sprinkles19! I loved both of your ideas, so PM me for the oneshot of your choice!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and alerted/faved my stories!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Wow. You all probably hate me. Disappearing and deleting all my stories. I'm so sorry! My parents were getting snoopy, and I obviously don't want them reading this, so I had to make absolutely sure it was gone. I even hid the files on my laptop. Anyways, I think the danger is over, but I'll disappear again if need be. It's better that I go away for a few weeks than permanently. (Which is what would happen if my mom ever found out I wrote lemons.) Sorry again! I'm back though, and I'll continue my old stories, and I have a new one I'm starting.**

**Lurve and kisses,**

**M**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Bella, can you please deliver this to Edward?" I scowl at Alice.

"This is just another interfering plan, isn't it? No, I won't." I scowl petulantly, trying to avoid thinking about how much I _wanted_ to deliver the packet of papers to him. Alice grinned impishly.

"Yes, it is. But unless you want to be fired, I suggest you deliver this." She scowls back at me, feigning anger, but I know she would never fire me. "Fine!" I growl, snatching the papers and stomping off in mock-annoyance. I adjust my new too-small curve-hugging dress from Alice, and raise my hand to knock on the door to Edward's office when a moan emanates from within. But this is not just any moan. This is a sex moan. And Edward is the one moaning.

I blush furiously, dropping the papers on the floor and sprinting for the bathroom. I'm trying my hardest not to imagine Edward fucking some nameless girl on his desk, but the picture springs to mind nonetheless. I'm torn between grief and lust. I pull my legs up to my chest, sitting on the cheap plastic toilet seat in the ladies room, sobbing into my knees. I know I'm ruining the second dress for today, but I don't care. I feel as if a hole has been ripped in me, and I need to hold myself together.

Alice peeks over the stall, her eyes sympathetic. "Let me in?" she asks, for once not insisting. I nod.

"Tell me everything."

**EPOV**

Just sitting down to get to work, an knock on my door interrupts me, and I sigh. I am simply not getting anything done today. "Come in," I call, trying not to let my annoyance show. The door flies open, smashing a hole into the wall next to it. I jump, eyes wide, and Alice is standing in the doorway, fuming.

"What. The. Fuck. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She stomps forward, sweeping my papers off the desk. I hold my hands up, scared of the angry pixy. She can do damage when pissed. "I didn't do anything!" I insist, backed up against the wall, feeling the eyes of my employees staring at me from the doorway. Alice sighs in exasperation, slamming the door in the face of a curious Jessica.

"Please explain then WHY YOU WERE FUCKING SOME CHICK IN HERE A MINUTE AGO!" Her voice raised an octave, screeching high and loud. "I wasn't!" I cried. How could she think that? Okay, maybe the Tanya incident was bad, but-Oh. I get what's going on. Well shit. She heard me… um, relieving myself. I flush, averting my eyes.

She glares at me, her perceptive eyes sensing my discomfort. "Tell. Me. What. The. Hell. You. Were. Doing." I mumble incoherently. "Tell me." Her voice is calm, but venom drips from every syllable. "I was jacking off." I mutter, too quiet for even me to hear. She cups a manicured hand to her ear. "What was that Edward? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you." Her voice is sickly sweet. "I was jacking off." I repeat, my blush deepening. She leans closer, hand still cupped. "I WAS FUCKING JACKING OFF, OK?!?!" I yell, burying my face in my arms, ignoring the giggles from outside the door. She slaps me, hard, and my face stings a little. "You made Bella CRY because you felt the need to act 14? God Edward, you're such an ass!" I look up, panicked.

"She was _crying_?" I had never made a girl cry. It was just so… low. "Yes, you dolt." Hisses Alice. "Now fix it!" She smacks me again and storms off, leaving the door opened. At the ogling eyes of my coworkers, I was seriously tempted to hide under my desk, but I refrained myself. "Well?" I asked, "What are you all waiting for? Get back to work!" They scurry off, and I go in search of Bella. I find her in a less trafficked ladies room at a dead end corridor. I at least have the decency to knock.

"Bella? Miss Swan?" I call softly, pushing the door open. Only one of the stalls is occupied, and I stand outside the door, running my hand awkwardly through my already-tousled hair. "Bella?" I repeat, unsure of myself. "What do _you_ want?" She growls, her voice cracking. My heart rips a little, knowing that I did this to her. "Bella, there was a bit of a misunderstanding. I wasn't in there with some girl." I hear the faintest hint of a smile in her voice. "Gone gay, have we?" I laugh bitterly. "Certainly not." She was too perfect for me to be gay. Hell, if I _was_ gay, I'd go straight just for her. "Then what _were_ you doing?" Well shit, there was the question. "I was…" I falter, not sure of how to go on. She opens the door, sticking her tear-streaked face out. "You were what?"

"I was… I was… I was jacking off, alright?" I blush, bracing myself for the slap, but her reaction surprises me. She giggles. "Mr. High and Mighty Cullen, jacking off just like highschool." She laughs again, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. "So who were you jacking off for? Jessica? Lauren?" I flush deeper. "You," I mutter, ducking my head in shame. Again, her reaction surprises me. Still awaiting that slap and the name-calling that follows, her lips on mine are the absolute last thing I expect. Her touch burns my skin, fire racing through my veins, and her soft lips wrapping around mine are heaven on earth. She tastes like strawberries, and something floral, but my taste analysis is interrupted by her tongue sweeping over my lips. I moan, pushing her back against the wall, and I can feel every line of her perfect body on mine. I grind into her, erection prominent once more. If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

**BPOV**

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I feel a jolt pass through me, and almost without realizing it, I launch myself onto him, kissing him. His mouth has an exquisite flavor, a spicy cinnamon, and I wrap my lips around his, sweeping my tongue across his mouth so as to taste him better. He moans into my mouth, pushing me against the wall, his body flush against mine, and he grinds into me. But what surprises me most is that I feel… him, on my hip. He's hard for me. The very thought builds that warm pooling feeling in my lower stomach, and I grind back, gasping in pleasure. We sink to the floor, and I readjust myself, straddling his hips, my center against his. He growls, his deep voice husky. "Kiss me." The words invoke a carnal lust deep within me, and I obey, latching my mouth onto his. He moves his hands onto my ass, pulling the skirt up, but he stops dead in his tracks, pulling away. I blush, averting my eyes, afraid of rejection.

"… No panties?" His eyes fill with lust, and he cups my ass, pulling me tighter to him, kissing me fiercely. I cry out in pleasure, my core rubbing his sheathed cock through the fabric, and he moves his hands forward, running them across my sopping slit once, then up to my chest. He pulls my bare breasts out of the low-cut dress, latching those perfect lips onto my left nipple. I moan in ecstasy, arching my back. He flips me over, hovering above me, still sucking my breast. My fingers fumble at his pants, tugging down the fabric, and I pull him out, gasping at his size. He moves closer, tip against my slit, but he stops.

"Bella," he moans, voice husky, a strained expression on his face. "Not here, not now. Not on the floor of the bathroom like some common slut." He pulls away, what must have been a difficult feat judging by the expression on his face. He leans back against the wall, legs spread, eyes closed, a look of almost pain across his perfect features. I can't help staring at his beautiful cock. It must be at least nine inches long, and it's incredibly hard. He opens his eyes, catching me staring. "Sorry Bella. I still have a little problem to attend to." I smirk. "Little? It's anything but." I gasp, my eyes wide. Did I just say that? His eyes widen too, in surprise and a little self-satisfaction. But I have a plan.

"Let me help you with that."

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had to lie low for a while due to snoopy parents, but I'm back! Also, I had trouble with this chapter. I had it finished, then accidentally deleted it, and I lost all incentive to recreate it, but I finally did. I'm apologizing with an extra-long chappie with lemon-ish things!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M**


End file.
